


Just One Yesterday

by Cocopops1995



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smol!Tony, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Steve never thought he'd find himself so completely wrapped around the fingers of an 8-year-old.





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought about Steve in the alternate timeline, and my good friend begged me to write a fic about it. Hope you all enjoy the fluff we all need so much after Endgame. :)

“Uncle Steve!” a young voice calls, followed by the sound of running footsteps. 

 

A smile blooms on Steve’s face as he bends down to scoop the 8-year-old up into his arms. 

 

“Hey there, little man!” he says in greeting as the boy’s arms wrap tightly around his neck.

 

“I missed you!” 

 

Steve gives the boy a tight squeeze. “I missed you too, buddy. What did you get up to while Aunt Peggy and I were away?” 

 

“I build a computer!” he exclaims, puffing his chest out in obvious pride. “All by myself!”

 

“All by yourself?” Peggy asks, her voice fond as she reaches out to playfully pinch the boy’s cheek. “You get smarter every time I see you!”

 

“You better believe it.” Howard says, proud gaze locked on his son. “Kid built a fully functional computer and with parts he found lying around the house, and he didn’t even need my help. Heck, I didn’t even know what he was up to!”

 

“It was a surprise!” Tony exclaims. “I couldn’t ask for help or I’d ruin it.”

 

“Oooh, smart and considerate.” Peggy all but croons. “The girls will love you when you’re older!”

 

Steve chuckles. If the stories he’d heard about Tony in the past were true, Peggy had no idea. 

 

Tony had been only a few weeks old when Steve had joined this timeline. Maria had walked into the room holding a squirming bundle of energy on that first day Peggy had brought Steve to see Howard, and Steve hadn’t even realised that it was Tony. Not until Howard, the picture of a proud father, had shoved the kid into his arms and Steve had found himself staring down at those dark brown eyes - those  _ painfully  _ familiar dark brown eyes - that it hit Steve. That the child he was holding would grow up to be the man who had given his life to save the universe. 

 

Seeing Tony so young had brought the grief crashing down on him. He hadn’t had time to mourn Tony’s death in its immediate aftermath - occupied first with returning the infinity stones to their proper times and locations, and then with his and Peggy’s reunion. 

 

He holds out until he and Peggy return home before he breaks down, and that night he vowed to protect this new Tony. This Tony  _ would _ live a long, happy life. Steve would ensure it. 

 

“Uncle Steve, do you wanna see it?” Tony asks, pulling Steve out of his thoughts. 

 

“You bet I do!” Steve says, grinning down at the child that’s practically vibrating in his arms. “You gonna walk or do you wanna go up?”

 

Steve hadn’t thought it would be possible for Tony’s face to light up anymore, but boy did it. “Up!” the boy exclaims, bouncing in Steve’s arms.

 

Steve grins and shifts his grip before swinging Tony high up into the air, eliciting delighted giggles from the boy, and then settling him down on his shoulders. 

 

Steve carries Tony’s room and then, crouched beside his chair, listens intently as the boy delightedly tells him all about the computer. Steve’s impressed but not at all surprised when, even at 8, some of what Tony says flies right over his head. 

 

“Daddy says that at this rate I’ll be able to start working with him soon!” 

 

Steve nods and shows how impressed he is. “I believe him. You’re gonna grow up to do great things, buddy.” 

 

Tony’s eyes go big. “You really think so?”

 

“Oh no. I  _ know  _ so.”

 

“How??”

 

Steve reaches out to ruffle Tony’s hair. “Easy - because I believe in you.”

 

Tony’s smile grows so big that Steve is mildly worried that the kid’s face is gonna split in half. Then Tony throws his arms around Steve’s neck. 

 

“Thanks, Uncle Steve.”

 

Steve returns the hug without hesitation. “Any time, buddy. Now, how about we go eat some of that dinner your mom cooked up? It smells real good.”

 

“That’s ‘cause mommy’s the best cook in the  _ whole  _ universe!” Tony says, eyes wide and earnest. 

 

“No argument there.” Steve says, grabbing Tony by the arms and swinging him back up onto his shoulders, drawing out a squeak and more of those delightful little giggles.

 

Then, just as Steve’s about to move duck out of the room, Tony’s arms wrap around his neck once more.

 

“Love you, Uncle Steve.”

 

Warmth fills Steve’s chest and his heart all but melts. “Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
